


Crossed Paths

by Brixildleon



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: AHHHHHH!, AHHHHHHHH!!!, Alternate Universe, Angst, Army, Awkward Sexual Situations, Betrayal, Blood, Books, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Conspiracy, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Historical, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Music, Musical Fanfic!!!!!!!!!, Muslim Character, Muslim Spain, Muslim!Bucky, Prince!Bucky, Reincarnation Part II, Smut, Soldier!Steve, Spanish!Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Unrequited Love, Violence, but i swear it´s not hardcore, i dont know much about Muslim but i swear I´m doing my research, i dont know what else to put, if someone wants to help me or correct something please feel free, ok so, wohoooo motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixildleon/pseuds/Brixildleon
Summary: Prince Buchanan, inheritor of the throne of the Great Muslim Empire, is send by his father to the new colonies of their people, Spain, where their culture is growing and the sunrise brings joy to their power. There, he goes with the promise of becoming a worthy Prince but destiny has other plans involving treasons, complots, friendship and an old love that transcends life and the understanding of what math and science can explain with one certain Spanish soldier named Steve.





	1. Under the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> ahdksklsadjnsdjnsdlkjcncs Reincarnation Part II.  
> so there is a part I (duh) but you can read this one without the first. but my people im so happy about this. AHHHHH! 
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> 1\. for the ones that doesnt know, this is a musical fanfic so play the link when you see it :D (or dont if you dont want to )  
> 2\. the Historical Facts of The Day will be back at the end of each chapeteeerrr!!!  
> 3\. enjoy and thank you all.

***Play Song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-dxDrzmO-Q> **

The sun was strong in the sky and, after months spent in the salty water, it was a blessing to feel the ground beneath his feet. The grass and rocks. A new land he hadn’t step on before but the same land non the less. We all walk the same land, his father had once told him, and as so we need to respect them all as beings worthy of land. Worthy of life. There are just the ones that doesn’t respect land and therefore life that should not be treat as worthy and, sadly, he had seen those men before.

“your Majesty, why are you laying in the floor? its dirty” said a male voice coming from the place where all the servants were carrying all their stuff to the carriage.

“he has those strokes once in a while, leave him” said a smaller male with dirty blond hair. This one came closer to him until he was just a feet away. He kneeled and eventually lied down next to the prince “what are you looking at, buck?”  

“isn’t it beautiful, Clint?” said the prince extending a hand towards the blue sky that had splashes of clouds all over.

The blond contemplated the sight a moment, “it looks like the one in Alamut”

“it does… that’s why it´s beautiful, we are all under the same sky”

“Well, we will all be under the same heat stroke if you don’t stand up and move” both men turned their eyes to see a woman with fire hair and fire soul.

“aw c´mon Natasha look at the sky with us” said the prince.

“no, you lazy asses need to help” and she turns to go with the other servants.

“what is with her?” asks the Prince.

“she is just hungry” Clint stands up and takes out some red cherries from one of his bags Bucky has always wondered how many secrets they keep “Thanks to Allah I always bring these with me” and as the woman before, the blond leaves behind her.

The prince stays there under the sun for a while longer, letting all of him receive a little of it. His long dark hair, his tanned skin, even his ocean blue eyes. But duty calls and it´s not fair for him to be napping when everyone is working. He stands and gets closer to the servants all new and keeping their eye low so they don’t offend the prince. But after he offers his scared hands for work they all seem to have their sights higher and with genuine respect.

Once the caravan is in the move, Bucky finds himself in his own carriage with Clint and Natasha. He noticed the red head was calmer thanks to the cherries. As the other two talked, cleaned their weapons, slept, Bucky saw the road they were going through.

Here they had the same thing as they did but they were still different. Same tree with different flowers, same mountains with different locations.

Hispania.

It was his new home for at least some years. After revolts, battles and disorder the Muslim empire had decided they should govern this land and the people of Hispania didn’t put much resistance. After all, it was for their best.

The prince had thoughts about home how at least the temperature here was a little colder in these stars. But it´s been a while since he went home or seen his father. He has just heard from him via letters. In regard of his home, he wouldn’t like to go there. Too much memories he wasn’t ready to face yet. He knew one day he would have to return but that was an issue for another day. Now, he had an entire road to walk.

“hey, Brock” he called quietly the commander with dark hair, determined eyes, riding the dark horse next to their carriage, sent specifically by his father to protect the prince. It´s not like he needed protection but his father had his reasons and Bucky understood his fears “psss, Brock” finally the commander heard him turning his gaze and horse to get closer to Bucky.

“yes, your Majesty?”

“I have told you there is no need for ´Majesty´. Anyway, do you know how much longer would it take to get to Qurtuba?”

“umm” The commander calculated “probably one or two more days, Bucky”

The Prince huffed in exhaustion. He was tired but he couldn’t imagine how everyone else could be. Just one or two days to get to the promised land where he would learn about everything but specially how to be an Emperor.

“ok, thank you, Brock” the commander gave him a gentle smile and returned to his spot in the formation.

When the sun left and the moon took place in the sky. The commander had suggested the caravan to settle a camp for the night and Bucky had given the order for everyone to start working on it. In his personal tent (that he actually shared with Clint and Natasha but shhh) Bucky was dressing with his night tunic when someone entered the place.

“Dinner is here” Natasha says as she puts the deer on the floor. The now-dead creature has an arrow right in the eye and a cut straight through the throat.

“you guys went hunting without me” Bucky protests at the sight.

“we figured you would be tired” says the blond while eating an apple he got who-knows-where.

“yeah right, not because you know I would have gotten a bigger deer” Clint sticks his tongue out as an insult, “ok, let´s go cook it”

After giving each person of the caravan a fair part of the deer, some water, even some wine Clint shared with the other two, and their prayers, everyone retreated to their own tents.

oOo    oOo

_Bucky was walking the garden. There were so much beautiful flowers and the sun shines through the trees. How many evenings had he spent in this same gardens playing, listening to his mother sing. How many evenings and this had to be that one evening. That one cursed evening._

_He was alone because he had sneaked from his lecture. He didn’t care too much today about philosophy or politics; after all he is just a kid that wants to spend time looking at the flowers. Some Jazmin, white as the snow Bucky had never seen but heard in the stories of his father, had called his attention. he spent some time seeing it, it was beautiful and he wanted to give it to his mother, if only he could…_

_With one pull, Bucky had the Jazmin in his hand and it was dying. He had killed the flower and now it was turning to ashes in his palms. It was his fault._

_The sound of ruffling called his attention and now men were climbing the walls that protected the palace. And he could scream. But he didn’t._

_Then all these strange men are grabbing him by the arms and one puts a cloth in his mouth but he couldn’t scream either way and he feels his heart racing and tries to get off but he can´t._

_The earth beneath his feet opens and he falls and falls into darkness._

_There is a faint light and he doesn’t know where it comes from._

_He looks at his hands; they are scared already and he has blood in them. His arms too._

_“Bucky…”_

_He starts to shake… that voice._

_“Bucky, look at me” is that his mother?_

_“Bucky!”_

_“I´m sorry” he pleads._

_“Bucky…” he lifts his eyes from the hypnotic red to see red eyes. Or red pupils that flow like the sea. A sea of blood. “Be careful. Be strong. Your destiny. Your past. They are getting closer”_

_Wake Up!_

Bucky stand up in one violent move. He breaths hard trying to focus. Is he in the palace Gardens? Or in the dark room?

He looks around. The colourful clothes covering the tent remind him where he is and where he is going and the remains of a repeated dream remind him of where he has been.

There in the entrance of the tent, receiving the light of the moonlight, is Natasha, probably also remembering or trying to forget. The redhead feels his eyes on her and turns to give the favour back.

“you dreamt about her again” she doesn’t need more than one second to know. She knows him like that.

He nods. He dreamt about her. About his mother and those blood red eyes and the dark room. It had been a while since he dreamt about those things and specially longer since the red eyes told him something. Back in Alamut he would call them the Witch, but after almost a year of not seeing them, he thought they were forgotten.

Natasha gets closer and cleans the tears he didn’t realized he had spilled all over his face and memories, “it´s fine” she says and lays next to him in the bed on his right. On his left Clint sleeps deeply like he always does but he snuggles closer almost like the is sensing the distress.

“Sleep. Tomorrow we will arrive to Qurtuba”   

oOo    oOo

just like his friend had said, after a long day going through the lands of Hispania, when the stars were starting to show once more in the sky, the soldiers at the front of the caravan announced the sight of the great capital of Hispania and Al-Andalus.

They had arrived to the Great city of Qurtuba.


	2. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my soul screams: it´s good to see you again

“You are asking me what?” He wasn’t mad or angry, but he was genuinely surprised after the incident a week ago. His squad was at one of the poorest zones of Qurtuba, one of the few that hadn’t received the benefits of their new government, when a fire started in one building. The structure caught fire in a matter of seconds and most of the people luckily got out with his squad´s help. His commander officer had given the order that no one else should enter the building, but then he heard a cry and a mother was pulling his arm begging him for her little girl. He hadn’t had another alternative, actually, no other alternative had gone through his mind. He just grabbed a wet cloth and entered the building. He found the girl as fast as he could. Thankfully the girl followed what he said and he could get her out in one piece. It costed him a burn in his back that till this day still hurt but was healing good. But his commander had spit hells at him after that, so he was surprised that the same commander was asking him and his squad for such a task.

“look, Steve,” said the commander Phillips leaning back into his chair “I know you are reckless and you tend to miss orders but you´re still one of the best captains I know, so are you going to take the mission or not?”

“yes!” ok, he said that too fast but it was a great opportunity to show what his squad could do “Yes, we will, thanks a lot, sir”

“Dismissed” and Steve retreated “remember, Rogers: you fuck this up and I´ll cut your balls”

“yes, Sir” he called as he left the room.

Outside his squad was waiting for him with worried faces. Steve didn’t blame them, when the commander had called him into the room he had thought it was the end of his job and so did his squad.

“so…?” said Sam, his right hand and the second in charge of their group “what happen, man? We´re all dying here”

“We…” he swallowed hard “we were assigned to protect the Muslim Prince…”

oOo       oOo

Ok, so maybe Steve was a little nervous. It wasn’t every day that a member of the Emperor´s family came all the way down to Hispania. Of course they had their fair share of important people from almost every part of the empire but the Prince, THE PRINCE OF THE EMPIRE was coming and it was his duty now to protect him in any circumstance. The people from Hispania didn’t deserve another war because Steve failed to take an arrow, or a dagger into his heart and instead the prince took it making the Emperor make them pay for it.

He passed his hand across his face and golden blond hair. what had he gotten into?

 _NO, Steve,_ he said to himself, _you have one of the best Squads in all Al-Andalus and you can do this, just concentrate and keep your head cold._  

Cool, he could work with that.

Back in their quarters, Steve explained their plan.

“ok, listen” he extended some drawings of a beautiful edification he had asked in the library earlier “Prince Buchanan is staying at the Medina Azahara Palace and I want a constant surveillance in the entire area at every hour of the day. Understood?” everyone nodded.

He started to point the map.

“Falsworth, Dernier: you would get the perimeter. I wanted it of 70 meter around, got it? Jones, Morita:  you get roofs and entrances, I want to know if an eagle shits a statue. Dugan: you get the insides of the Palace, the corridors, rooms, everything.” Every one gathered their men and weapons for their tasks.

“I have been informed the Prince has his own force: Two assassins, a commander from the Muslim armies and 12 soldiers and servants. Either way: Sam, you and I are going to be also close to the prince. When we met them I´ll talk to the commander, so from now I warn you, you are going to be working with the Prince´s small army. Make them your friends, even brothers. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain!” answered a chorus. 

“We are leaving in ten!”

Steve was also informed by the commander that the prince was arriving that same day at night so they had a lot of work to do.

oOo    oOo

***Play Song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcihcYEOeic> **

They checked for threats all over the place and made it even safer. Almost in safe-baby mode. And by the time the announcement that the Prince´s caravan had arrived. As planned, each group did their jobs perfectly and the Prince arrived safe to the inner circle of the palace. Dugan´s group helped the caravan settle and he later told him that when he tried to personally help the prince into the main bedroom, a man and a woman with threatening eyes had made him step back in a not so friendly matter. He also told Steve how the prince had apologized and told him it was fine, that he could settle and asked Dugan to better go help the other who were more tired.

Steve assumed then that the man and woman were the assassins they told him about.

They still needed to introduce themselves as the Hispanian army in charge of making his residence enjoyable, so by the orders of some Muslim soldiers, Sam and him waited outside of the main hall.

The doors opened and a man came closer.

“nice to meet you, I´m commander Brock” he gave them a small vow. The man was almost as tall as Steve and had dark hair. He seemed an honourable soldier but something in his eyes made Steve´s senses turn a little bit more alert “I shall take you to your Majesty, please follow”

They did as they were told and found themselves in a big room with a cupula as the ceiling with beautiful patterns of flowers and nature. Steve felt he had entered into a static forest.

There, instead of sitting in the throne, was the famous Prince Buchanan, lying in the stairs that made the throne seem higher. At his sides there are a man and a woman, _the assassins,_ his brain provide and a black turban hides his face as he turns to speak to the man in a quiet voice, then laughing with the same weak strength, oblivious of their presence.

When they are at a prudent distance, both, Steve and Sam, kneel to show their respect.

“Your Majesty, the Hispanian Captain and his soldier are here” announces the commander.

“sure, sorry” answers the prince. Steve has to admit; he has a lovely voice. Looking at the floor, Steve feels how the prince stands up and gets closer to them going first to Sam, “please stand up” and Sam does “Captain or Soldier?”

“Soldier Sam Wilson, your Majesty” answers the dark-skinned man, “it´s an honour to meet you” 

“The honour is mine, Sam” the prince then walks towards him and Steve feel a buzz in his ears, “then I guess you are the Captain, please, stand up”

And everything happens in a blur.

When he stands up he notices some things. How tall he actually is and then…

Sand, sun. Are they flying? And he listens to drums and music and sees the man in front of him dancing. Dancing for him. And books. Did he once fly? Like a bird? Pyramids, from somewhere he doesn’t know and never have been. Tears… and pain holding the love of his life as he dies and being held by the love of his life as he dies. The stars, the stars did it, the stars are laughing, they are crying.  Darkness and then so much light. A life for a life. Days and nights after everything is so happy. They work and they still spend their nights reading the stars and kissing even after years and years. They grow old together and their hairs turn white. They leave laying one next to the other, in their sleep with the promise that they will find the other one. And they did…

In that moment Steve feels like there is a string inside him.

Bucky…

“Steve…” the Prince says.

Steve needs a second to realize where he is and who is standing in front of him. Did he stared at the Prince in silence all this time? He should have said something. But the prince is still staring at him and a single tear is rolling down his cheek and his face is the most beautiful thing he has seen, eve crying. He also seems as shocked as Steve feels. He needs to do something.

“so-sorry, your majesty” the blond vows, “Captain Steven Rogers at your service”

The Prince seems to compose himself too.

“a-an honour to meet you, Steve”

Their weird encounter hasn’t gone unseen so one of the assassins, the woman with red hair, get closer.

“Bucky, you need to rest, it has been a long day” the prince is still looking at him like he saw a ghost and Steve is not that far behind. But eventually, the woman took the prince away. Steve couldn’t pull his eyes away from the prince.

***Stop Song***

oOo    oOo

“what the fuck was that?” yelled Natasha as soon as they were out of the main hall. In the other hand Bucky was still trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened too.

The moment he locked eyes with the Captain, he had flashbacks of memories he had never lived. And for some reason, he already knew the Captain´s name before this one could even say a word.

“I- I don´t know…” he answered making his two friends looked at him worriedly.

“Buck,” interrupted Clint, “I think we all know it´s not a coincidence that you dreamt last night with the witch and now”, he tried to explain with his hands frenetically, “ _this…_ ”

Clint was right, it wasn’t normal, but right now he didn’t really have the mind or knowledge right now to explain such encounter. But one thing was for sure:

The Captain Was Damn Hot.

For Allah he had never seen someone like that. So tall, those muscles and that golden hair. What the fuck was the prince supposed to do if he was going to see the guy every day from now on?

Fuck and those eyes. Those eyes that told him so much in an instant. Bucky could believe that the Captain was a great person, good man. Boyfriend material. He couldn’t help feel a happy vibration all over his body.

Without realizing, his cheeks had turned pink just thinking about the implication of his thoughts, but this fact didn’t escape the eyes of two trained assassins of the best kind.

Natasha turned to Clint, “He has a crush”

“Damn right he does”

“No!” Fuck he was feeling like a teenager, of course he had a crush, but no one needed to know, “You know what? Guys?” he started to get away from the assassins, “I´m really tired, you were right, Nat, good night, Clint”

And before the other two could say anything, Bucky was walking fast to his bedroom.

oOo    oOo

In the other hand, Steve was still standing in the main hall, looking at the door the prince had left just some moments ago. Hypnotised.

Then someone cleared his throat and pulled like a bouquet of water in his sleep. It was the commander.

“I think you can leave now” and Steve could notice some discomfort in the dark haired man.

The next instance, Sam was grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the room:

“the fuck just happened?” his friend said once they were out of all ear range.

“I… don´t know, Sam” he contemplated the events and thought back to the Prince´s face. So beautiful, “I-I think I have a crush…” then the gravity of the situation hit him, “Shit, Sam I think I have a major crush in the Muslim Prince. This is bad, this is so bad, what should I do??!!”

“Ok, first: calm the fuck down; second, I know you and I don’t think you would be unprofessional and go around screaming like a teenage girl; third, I think you can keep doing your job as long as you don’t act on your feelings, got it?”

Steve thought for a moment and then nodded.

“yeah, ok, I can deal with that”

“Great!” Sam put his arm around Steve´s shoulder “then we should sleep, tomorrow is our first day as royal guards”

oOo   oOo

the thing is that even though Bucky was really tired, he couldn’t get much sleep thinking about… everything.

The dream, his new home, how here the bed was more comfortable than the ones in Alamut, but specially, the Captain. Their weird encounter that Bucky rather described it as magic. In resume he just had a couple hours of sleep full of confusing images before the servants entered and opened the curtains letting a new sun wake him up.

“first day of school, dumbass” was the beautiful and delicate greeting Clint gave him entering his bedroom.

It was indeed his first day of school. Ugh. After all, that was why he came here to Qurtuba, to learn from the best teachers of the Muslim Empire.

As dead in life, Bucky had dressed up, made his prayers, ate something and went to one of the halls where he was meeting his new teachers.

“Your Majesty,” said a small man with glasses round face and some white hairs “As Salam Alaykom, I´m Bruce Banner, your new teacher”

He smiled, someone to talk with in his mother tongue “Aleikom as-Alam”

“ehmm,” Bruce started to look around as searching for something “the other teacher is a little late, he shouldn’t be that much behind I gue-“

The door of the room bursted open and another man came staggering in his step, fixing his turban. Aperently he notices Bruce and Bucky´s presence because he stops in his tracks and stares at them like debating if they are real.

“Aaaassss… Salam Alaykom?” the man says.

“ugh, for Allah, Tony, we _are_ real” Bruce protested walking towards the other man and taking him by the arm to come closer to where bucky is standing, “Tony, this is prince Buchanan-“

“oh, you can call me Bucky everyone else does”

Bruce nodded, “Tony, this is Bucky, our new alumni”

Realization hits Tony, “shit! Right… ehmmm, Bucky? I´m Tony Stark, the best philosopher, mathematician, astronomer and everything of the Muslim Empire”

Bucky stayed quiet, should he say something? Tony put his arm around Bucky´s shoulder and kept talking with Bruce right behind them.

This were going to be some interesting classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:  
> Architecture was something the Muslims were really advanced in. The palace were most of this story will happen is call the Medina Azahara Palace, named after its architect, built in around 936 AD (of course we assume it´s already built in here). it was one of the most important buildings of all Hispania during that time becuase it was the house of the government.  
> The architecture in the Muslim culture was really important, detailed and of the best kind and till today we find many construtions in Spain of thsi period of history.


	3. 10 Seconds or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent posted in like ages... i really dont have any excuse

   
  
---  
  
Bucky still couldn’t believe when he woke up that it had already been a week since he came to Qurtuba. The days seemed to last hours between lessons with Tony and Bruce, sparring with Clint and Nat and prayers. He wasn’t complaining at all, it kept him busy and away from dark memories or useless thoughts. Maybe he was just complaining about one thing: he hadn’t really seen the Captain in all these days. Well, yeah, he had seen him but just sporadically. Like walking down the corridor or in the same room but surrounded by lots of people. Either way, Bucky wouldn’t have known what to do if he ever found himself alone with the Captain, besides, he seems like he kinda avoided Bucky or acted all professional around him. The brunet didn’t blame him, whenever he was bored during one of his lessons and his thoughts would wonder back to the captain, he would try to remember the visions he had the moment they met and would find barely nothing. Those memories were like a thin layer of water under the sun, disappearing. So maybe it was just him that felt those things that day and the captain acts professional because, well, he was professional.

Bucky got out of bed. He prayed and met Nat and Clint for breakfast. It was a Sunday so he didn’t have much things to do so he spent the day walking around the palace, reading some books and off course, loosing himself thinking about the Captain. He just couldn’t help it and felt a little creepy about it. But it was some kind of intense need to be close to the blond.

When the night came, Bucky found himself in his bedroom once more. Laying there he stared at the roof just thinking. Sadly, the day had been calm and he wasn’t tired at all so he started to remember…

His mother… he missed her so much. And his father… he wondered where he was right now. The dark room and all the pain they gave him. He remembers Alamut and misses its bad food and hard beds just because, for the first time since he arrived, he felt insecure and there he knew he was safe.

Before his thoughts get heavier, the burnet leaves his bed. Maybe he just needs to take another walk… he goes through some corridors admiring the beautiful pillars under the moonlight, he tries to focus on the cold on his bare feet over the marmol floor and tries not to remember.

Then he spots a figure covered in moon silver…

oOo     oOo

it wasn’t insomnia or that he was feeling sick, he just felt like it. Something inside his chest told him to go out and stare at the moon and stars. So there he was sitting, all alone, in the garden, letting the cold of the night embrace his pale skin.

It wasn’t more than 10 minutes before he felt someone was staring at him just as he was staring at the sky and when he turned, there at the edge of the corridor was the prince.

His heart stopped…

“your Majesty” he stood up like the floor burnt him suddenly.

“oh! Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” said the prince and Steve thought he could see a blush in his face.

“nono, you didn’t, I was just—“ he tried to explain.

“I´ll leave I´m really sorry—“ and Steve panicked, he didn’t want the prince to leave.

“No!” they stared in silence for a moment. Steve kicked himself because he had just yelled at the prince “I- I mean i-if you want to leave or stay it´s totally you choice your Majesty”

“mmm… just call me Bucky, please” said the prince shyly and, because the blond was a total mess he didn’t know what to say so he just nodded, “can I join you?”

“sure, please” said Steve and motioned for the prince to take seat in the ground just like he was. The brunet. They sit and stay in silence for a long time. The tension was so thick Steve could almost touch it.

“I love the stars” says the prince taking Steve´s attention.

“really?”

“yeah I have always felt home when I look at them even if I’m not at home, they feel familiar” Steve just stares at the prince for a moment. This is the first conversation they have since the magic first encounter they had. And the blond wants to memorize the shape and colours of his face under the moonlight.

“is it weird?” says the Muslim. Steve then notices he hadn’t said anything.

“Oh! Mm, no, not at all, I think is a nice way of not feeling lonely” he was becoming a mess… once again “like… we are all under the same sky”

The prince smiled at him and Steve felt calm once more.

“So... Captain, Hu?” said the brunet with a playful smile like they were friends.

“mmm yeah” Steve nodded

“how did you decided to get into the army?”

“well… long story short, I was weak and little and full of diseases, then war with the Visigoths came and my father died in it… my mother, she didn’t last long neither…” Steve got a little lost in that moment with memories of those difficult times.

“i´m sorry…” murmured Bucky with truth in his eyes that the blond treasured.

“it´s fine, it was long ago but since then I have always wanted to help others, and then you guys came and took over us making things a little easier” then he felt it was time to lighten the mood “so now I can protect defenceless people like you”

Wrong thing to say, told him his brain a little too late because the prince was already looking at him with incredulity in his eyes

“Oh, Fuck! No! I-I didn’t mean it like that…”

“You think I´m defenceless?” the blond noticed the wicked grin in the other´s face “I believe you wouldn’t last ten seconds sparing with me”

The Prince wasn’t mad… The prince wasn’t mad with Steve for being a meatball and now he was challenging him? Because Steve could notice a challenge a mile away, it was in his nature.

“reaaallyyyyy?” and Bucky, the prince that had just talked to him for five minutes and Steve already felt he was walking on the sky; Bucky, who was trusting the blond enough to get close; Bucky, who Steve knew already was the most beautiful person he was ever going to met, nodded.

“oh, sure, you guys are just a contingency plan to make my anxious dad, calm”

“Then I guess you wouldn’t mind a spare right now” the blond made a mental note to think things through before saying them because he didn’t knew what to do if the prince accepted his challenge.      

“Meet you in the spare hall” and the prince ran away like an exited child.

What was he going to do?

oOo     

After all, he was a man of his word so he was right outside the spare hall wondering how hard should he go on the prince, should he let him win? Should he give his best?

Without an answer, Steve entered the room. It had high ceilings with long pieces of clothes hanging from it, some from one end, some hanging from both ends. They were of many colours that under the moonlight were just varieties of greys and had various lengths, some even reaching the floor that was bare. In one wall was the arsenal of weapons for the practices; the other wall was a set of portals that let the light in.

“In this room I´m not a prince” the silence was interrupted by the figure in the other side of the hall. Bucky was in the wall of weapons without his shirt meditating his choice. The blond was a moment captivated by the sight, the prince had a beautiful body, strong yet elegant.

“I´m just your opponent inside this room so don’t even think to treat me any different” he ended his statement as he finally choose his tool, a simple dagger.

Ok, Steve had his answer so he walked to the wall of weapons

“Are you just going to use that one?” he told the prince referring to what seemed the defenceless dagger. Steve was actually more of a sword guy, but he was well known to use shields in many other ways than they were built for.

“yes”

Steve got in position in front of his opponent.

***Play Song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9mBubGuOm0> **

They stared directly into each other’s eyes and there was something new in the brunet ones, something depredatory, like he was a feline measuring his prey. They started to walk in circles, Steve was already in position, just how he was thought: Sword high, shield in front, slightly bended knees while Bucky was in a really open position, arms next to his torso, the dagger dancing around the fingers of his right hand.

 It took 0.1 seconds for Steve to attack via his left flank, another 0.1 when a high and alarming noise sounded in his right side. It took him around 0.4 seconds to notice the dagger was thrown at the door that was behind him, another 0.3 to realize it was a distraction and another entire second to try to locate his opponent. What Steve did not know was that it just took 1.3 seconds for the brunet to distract him and disappear leaving no trace. Steve was now anxious turning around when a movement above him called his attention.

“Shit!”

Unfortunately, for the blond, the light really didn’t reach the high of the ceiling leaving him with nothing but the movement of the clothes to guide him. This said movements told him that something was getting closer to him and at a really fast speed. He tried to take some steps backwards to gain field. But it was way too late and too slow.

A figure fell from above behind him and fast hands grabbed his wrist where he had the sword and constricted it making him drop the weapon involuntary. Another one took advantage of his defence and grabbed the shield. A leg pushed the blond´s legs making him lose balance and falling over his back to the ground and the figure above him keeping him from making any movement while holding the sword he had just dropped.

Steve had lost in less than 10 seconds.

“Wow…” was all he could say and to just stare at Bucky that was above him, legs at the sides of his torso, and he looked so beautiful Steve totally forgot the embarrassing fail.

That moment everything was so calm yet chaotic. Steve felt nice having Bucky so close but… jesus, they were so close. He felt the heat going up to his face and… other places. So he needed to get out of there before he found himself in a hard (7u7) situation but Bucky was looking at him closely, almost inviting him to stay there and he is more than captivated in those beautiful eyes.

***Stop Song***

Steve was about to give up and stay when he noticed a sight. There in the prince´s left shoulder was a deep scar that looked painful. A moment later Bucky noticed where the blond´s eyes were at and jumped away from him like something had burnt it. He didn’t give time to the Captain to react, he just went running to where he had left his shirt and put it on before he could see something else.

“I´m sorry. I-I dindt mean to” said the blond, because he didn’t want to make the brunet uncomfortable, but know he really did want to know how did the prince had gained such a painful scar, how long had he had it, who had done it and why.

“No, i-it´s fine I-I-I just…”

“hey, no, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” as Steve stood up and got closer, he noticed how vulnerable and scared Bucky looked, he was different from just a moment before with proud eyes of his victory.

“…. Thank you” said the brunet

“want to chase constellations again?” he tried to change the topic.

“sure!” Bucky answered with awkwardness in his voice but like he was calming down.

After that, they just returned to the garden, and sat probably for another few hours talking about the stars and they were fascinated by how much they both knew about them. They felt natural, Bucky of course mocked the Captain about his epic fail and Steve asked him were had he learnt to fight like that, that it was amazing. Bucky of course had a blush that even Steve could tell in the dark and found adorable, and had told him that it had been in a place called Alamut. Steve had never heard of that place.

The night grew colder and they were both starting to freeze so the Captain, performing his duty as the prince´s protector, escorted the brunet to his dormitory even if he already how well Bucky could take care of himself. It was under the excuse that two fight more than one and the prince accepted. Also, the blond wanted to spend some last moments with him, and seeing how easily the brunet had accepted, Steve hoped he felt the same.

That night they fell sleep not knowing they were each other’s last thought.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:   
> Qurtuba was one of the first cities in Europe to have street lights and was really advanced in almost every aspect.


	4. Eu quero compartilhar todas as minhas vidas com você

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about we dance again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know i havent updated this in ages but I´m Back!! and i will update more recently since i now have more time :D i hope you enjoy this new chapter and please dont hate me :c

Bucky´s head was in the clouds… not even in the clouds, in the stars. After that night with the Captain, they had seen each other more, maybe not talked that much but whenever they crossed paths Steve would always smile to him with those beautiful eyes and that’s stupidly handsome face and the prince would just melt right there. 

They had talked one morning when Bucky had decided to have breakfast by himself in the garden while Nat and Clint were… “Sparing”. The blond had found him and talked for a few minutes before he apologized with the brunet telling him he had a meeting with his team. Bucky had understood completely.

Now, the Brunet was remembering that morning while in clase when a piece of papyrus hit his head.

“Hey!”

“Pay attention, Bucky” said Bruce pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“I was!” he protested

“No, you weren’t!” interfered Tony “if you had, you would have noticed the papyrus coming your way! Tell me the value of x and y”

“mmmm….” Right they were studding algebra… “it´ssssss…” another papyrus hit him.

“See?!” Tony yelled.

“I’m sorry I just got distracted I was thinking about...”

Bruce and Tony both got closer with expectant and questioning eyes.

“Nothing!”

“He has a crush on the Captain,” Tony told Bruce

“OH ALHA!” Bucky yelled

“No way” Bruce answered without surprise.

“AM I REALLY THAT OBVIOUS??!!”

“Look, Bucky” Bruce sat next to him “we don’t judge you at all, it is really beautiful what you are feeling and we are really happy for you –“

“But you need to focus on you studies!” said the other professor.

“He is right, you need to. You are going to be the king of the whole empire and even thought you already have the heart and charisma of a true emperor you also need to know astronomy and algebra and alchemy”

Tony then sat at his other side “It’s okay to be in love with someone but you must never let that love take over other important things in your life. You want to be a great emperor right?”

The prince nodded.

“Then focus in your classes and then you have the rest of the day to think about you wowo, deal?”

Bucky felt bad in a way. It was okay for him to think and fantasies about the Captain but he could not neglect the other aspects of his life, specially his studies that would eventually turn him in a worthy emperor. However, he also felt full of energy, Bruce and Tony were great teachers and they had faith in him. They were right.

“Deal”

“Great then” said Bruce “we are done for today since you have the ball later”

Shit the ball!! The burnet had forgotten that, since he was the prince and the bourgeois of the city wanted to keep good relationships with the royalty, they had organized a ball in his honour that he had to attend. It was not problem at all except for the fact that he had totally forgot it and that he sometimes got overwhelmed in crowds.

“Right!” he went to leave “oh! , x equals 65, y equals 83”, and he left the room.

Bruce and Tony laughed knowing that the brunet´s answers were actually correct.

“Ahh… that´s our boy” 

oOo

“This feels kinda… itchy” Clint was looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a beautiful Thawb made of the finest clothes.

“That is because it´s not made for rats” Natasha forced Clint out of the Thawb.

“Could you give me my clothes?” Bucky said and Nat obliged “thanks”

The prince sighed, “I don’t know guys, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go to this party”

“But you must, it´s in your honour”

“Well, yeah but what if people start talking to me?”

“Then you answer. Now chop chop and get dressed”

Nat helped him into his Thawb and then into his favourite Bisht. It was his father´s and he had took it when he was a young boy and his father had found him with it even if it was too big for him while his mother was telling him a story before sleeping. His father had not been mad exactly but he told him that next time he wanted something, he must ask for it instead of just taking it. His father had always taken care of him and had always been sweet. Bucky had to recognize that things were never the same after what happened to his mother…  

“Bucky!”

“Yes?!”

“Jesus, you aren’t in your best right?” Clint said, he had probably been calling him a few times now, “It´s time”

“Right”

They walked through the halls until they could hear the music coming from the Main Room. A guard announced the prince´s arrival and everyone greeted him with a bow. After so many years living in Alamut and being treated as hard as any other student, he felt weird does when people reminded him he was the prince and now it was way more intense since the place was crowded.

The night went by. He sat in the head of the table as usually, Clint and Nat sat each at each side. During all the night, people got closer to him and made some small chat. Some talked about all the fancy things they had and all they could give him. Others talked drunk. Others talked about politics and even if he was highly interested, he had to call Bruce close to him to listen too so he could later ask the things he had not understand.

Due to the crowd, Bucky had not seen Steve at all, and that made him a little sad but he was fine as long as he could get to know more about the city he was living now and could get more of those delicious desserts. Who had made them? They were delicious.

He was just swallowing (not even chewing) another one of those when a voice called him.

“Prince Buchanan” he turned to see the person behind him. It was a male probably in his 50´s. pale skin, pale hair, “Alexander Pierce, an honour” and the man bowed.

“The honour is mine” Bucky answer but a horrible sensation ran down his spine.

“You see I´m head of the congress in this city and I´m really glad to have you here” There was something about this person, but Bucky could not point it. Was it his weird smile? His penetrating eyes? There was something… familiar.

“I- I´m also glad to be here, I haven’t yet gotten outside the palace but people here is really welcoming”  

“Yes, yes, well I´ve looking forward to meeting you since I have a few questions for you, since I´m concerned about the future of this great Empire”

“Oh! Well yeah go ahead” this was the moment to prove he had learnt something from Tony and Bruce.

“Have you been to war, prince?”

Well, that surprised him.

“Well, not exactly…” what he went through counted as a war? He did not think so.

“Really? Is it right your dad is now in the frontiers of Persia?”

“Yes, the rebels are giving some trouble…”

“Well then why are you not with him?”

“I- I- he doesn’t think I´m ready for it…” now things were getting awkward. Of course, his father did not take him to fight, not after what happen even if he had finished his ritual in Alamut.

“And do you trust him? Do you think he trusts you? The rumours say you have met violence before…”

In addition, there was something in Alexander´s eyes and Bucky still could not tell. It was sadist and way to familiar for him to like. The brunet started to feel the crowd bigger and denser around him. Air was running out in his lungs. Where was Natasha and Clint? Where was everyone?

“Is it true you have a scar in you left arm?” Bucky felt Pierce´s eyes were staring into his soul. He was feeling dizzy and trying to evade those eyes, he started to look around desperately for a way out.

“I – I- hav- have to go, his feet took consciousness of their own, and before he could notice, he was in the garden, breathing hard. What the hell had just happened? Little by little his gained air.

“Bucky?” a familiar voice called. Bucky turned.

“Steve?” the blond was standing there with his shiny and elegant armour. Bucky loved that armour.

“Are you okay?” Steve had worried eyes.

“Yes, yes. I just-t need-ed some air” and he did not notice he really did not, but he was crying.

“Shit! You are not!” and without any doubt the Captain walked to him and embrace him between his armoured arms.

Bucky let go. The tears run down his face for a few minutes while the blond hold him telling him he could cry and that he was safe and the brunet believed him. Eventually his cry stopped.

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” Steve asked.

“I… I met someone and… they started to ask me questions I didn’t want to answer…” the prince saw how the captain´s expression changed completely from sweetness to immediate attack mode.

“Who is it?” the captain was already going back to the party full of rage. The prince took him by the hand.

“Wow wow!” Steve stopped and looked at him with a different kind of anger like when you won’t let a kid kick someone else´s ass “but I´m fine now… thanks to you” the blond relaxed his stance; “Let´s just stay here a little longer shall we?”

Steve nodded okay, “but tell me if this person bothers you again, fine?”

Bucky smiled, he was falling head over heels for this guy “Sure Captain” then a thought came to his mind, “where have you been all night? I haven’t seen you…”

“Really? I have been watching you all night”

“That sounds creepy,” Bucky giggles. He enjoyed when the Captain turned all red in realization.

“N-No No! Well… it’s my job… I want to watch out for you…” Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Even if I know you can take care of yourself… and that why I followed you out here, you seemed scared…”

The silence took over both of them again and Bucky did not want Steve to think he was weak. Apparently, many people did now that he noticed.

“And since an asshole ruined your night and it seems like I´m not doing better” Steve interrupted the silence “What if you choose what to do next, anything you want”

In addition, Bucky realized in that moment that Steve did not really see him as something weak.

“Anything?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

“Anything”

The prince contemplated the thousand possibility of the… dirty… dirty things he wanted to do with the Captain. However, of course he could not ask for those things.

***Play Song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivHE7pQEEHI> **

That was when the music started to play. It was a happy song. He loved music and specially dancing, he always felt that dancing had always been part of him. That is when he knew what he wanted to do.

“Would you…” He started to feel his heart beating faster and way too hard for his health “mmm… like t-to dance?”

The once pale blond turned in a matter of microseconds deep red.

“Eh! I- I don’t- I have never- I mean, I don’t know… how to dance…” the last part was whispered.

“It´s okay” and Bucky guided his hands around the brunet´s waist “I´ll guide you”

The melody was smooth yet alive and Steve really couldn’t move his eyes away from those those sea blue of the Prince. They started to move slowly, actually not even really with the rhythm but it was right. It felt right in every single possible way in the universe. And, the touch of the blonde in the soft fabric of the prince´s clothes and maybe the Bucky was feeling awkward because Steve had his full armour on. Even like that, the captain could feel the prince´s hands heating his insides. They unconsciously started to get closer.

The sight captivated Steve. The gaze. The soul. The lips… so red and kissable. 

The captain wanted no more than kiss them and he had this really strange and humble feeling that the prince also wanted to kiss him. It was unexplainable. But Steve could feel it, and almost touch it. Touch them. Touch him.

Just a few more millimetres and the stars would collide in a –  

“Prince Buchanan!”

***Stop Song***

A strong voice made them jump apart as they were burnt.

There standing in the umbral that lead to the party was the Commander that seemed to always follow Bucky everywhere. Steve still did not like him so he stared at him, analysing.

“Brock! Oh! Hi!” Bucky seemed so uncomfortable “mmm… did you need anything?”  

And now the blond knew they were in a starring contest since the commander did not move his eyes away from Steve as he answered the prince. How rude.

“Yes, the Garcia family are asking for you”

“Oh! Okay then, I will go in a moment”

“No, they need you now!”

Steve could feel Bucky´s flinch. Could have felt it a mile away.

“Okeeeeyyy?” And Bucky looked at Steve apologetically. Steve finally broke the eye contact to assure the brunet everything was fine. He went back inside the party leaving the military outside.

“I would be more careful. The royalty can’t just be mixing around with restless farmers like you,” said the Commander. The Captain could have said sooo muuuch things in that moment, like how if this Brock ever raised his voice towards Bucky, he would make sure the commander swallowed a sword or that he didn’t had the right to be around telling Bucky what to do and so on… However, he did not, Bucky seemed stressed enough earlier, a fight between his military body wasn’t something he should worry about.

They stared for probably four seconds more and then the Commander entered the party once more.

Steve really did not liked that guy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:   
> idk if i said this before but in Qurtuba were living some of the most powerfull people and families of the Musilm empire. 
> 
> btw. im dont speak brazilian and i knwo that the song doenst match in many many ways the historical occuracy but i love this song so much and i found it perfec for it. hope you enjoyed :D


	5. Guides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to get insteresting e.e

Turns out that, as a prince Bucky had to do, well, prince´s stuff. So, for the first time in two weeks Bucky finally went out of the palace to go around the city and get to know the people they were governing and to know how things worked here and everything. He was excited but apparently, not everyone was. He knew that there was many people that still didn’t like the Muslim to be in charge. But now, after centuries of war and treasons with the Visigoths, they didn’t have anything better. That´s why Bucky was now walking the streets of Qurtuba surrounded by twenty men, part from Steve´s army and part of Brock´s. At both sides he had Clint and Nat. The bad thing about all this was that he could barely see anything. All the soldiers surrounding him were blocking the view.

“can´t I just like…” Bucky tried to get out of the circle of protection he was in “see –“

“No” Clint graved him by the wrist making Bucky pout “Don’t do that, you know it can be dangerous”

“ok, but since when am I more defenceless than you?”

“hush Buckaroo” interrupted Nat.

“you too?!”

“even if it sounds amazing, I´m with Clint this time. It can be dangerous for you to go around the city alone”

“ok, yes, I get it, but I don’t need so much people around me!” they were still moving due to the group of soldiers moving like a shoal, “how am I supposed to govern this lands if I can’t even see them?!”

Apparently he had a great point because all Nat and Clint could do was stare at each other. But they still wouldn’t send away all those soldiers. That´s when it hit Bucky…

“My father asked for it didn’t he?” he asked.

The silence was still heavy.

“I can’t believe him… you both know I’m not that 8 year old anymore, don’t you?” he was starting to get mad with… everything.

“We know Buck,” said Clint “but we also need to follow the orders of the Emperor, it’s neither our choice”

Bucky could just roll his eyes and walked with an angry step while still “watching” the city.

He could just listen to the noise around him. People selling things, people buying things. There was music too. Beautiful music took over his ears with the sound of unknown instruments. He would have loved to step out of that baby proof circle and go talk to the musicians, maybe dance for a little. Maybe invite Steve again or pick up where they left it three nights ago at the party. Especially since they had not had any real moment since then, just small talks and now they never seemed to be alone anymore. Now that he thought about it, every time they found each other around the palace, there would be one of Brock´s men around. Ugh, his father must fucking relax if he intends to give Bucky the throne one day. 

Talking about the captain, he was at the front of the circle and Bucky could just see the top pf his golden head. Steve was in full Captain mode, with his full armour and focused look. Bucky found that so hot and to calm down, he just stared at the three golden hairs he could see from where he was.

They reached what Bucky assumed was the centre of the city. UHGGG!! He just wanted to see!!!!

There, the people was louder and everything felt more frenetic. Bucky kind of loved it.

At one moment, a person tried to get to close to their circle apparently to ask for food, but almost all of Brock´s men stopped the citizen. They broke formation. Nat and Clint focused in the civilian and looked for other threats. Everyone, in a matter of a second, lost their focus. And that was all Bucky needed.

Without anyone noticing (not even his closest friends), Bucky had escaped.

oOo

“WHAT THE –“

“UGH THIS SON OF A –“

The trained assassins cursed when everyone returned their attention to the centre of the circle now empty.

“what the hell happened?! He has been kidnapped!” said Brock already in the run for the look and even Steve was already moving with fear in his blood, “Everyone search everwhe –“

Natasha stopped him with a firm palm in the chest “No, he wasn’t. He escaped on his own in an act of rebellion”

“Really, then how could he go under the nose of the two ´best assassins in the world´?”

“Do I have to remind you that the prince has spent more than the half of his life in Alamut, Commander?” now Nat was mad too, “He is also one of the best assassins in the world, if not the best!”

Brock contemplated the idea. It made sense.

“ahg, this brat!” Brock yelled but everyone seemed more relieved about the explanation.

“Everyone” Clint called the soldiers´ attention “this asshole is just touring the city and by now he could be anywhere, so search the entire place. We cant make a big deal out of it understood? Anyone knows the prince is missing, things would go nuts” and everyone nodded.

“Now,” Nat added, “he knows how to escape so he would find the way to disguise. He is really good at it so don’t disregard any merchandiser or homeless, go it?”

“YES, SIR” (okay this soldiers clearly didn’t know how to answer to a superior woman)

Everyone took different directions around the city looking for the rebellious prince.

“Steve!” the red-head called the Captain before this one could go on his way riding his white horse.

“Yes?”

“He is just mad his father put so much babysitters around him and he just wants to get to know the city better, where could he go?”

The Blond thought for a moment.

“The Plaza of las Tendillas or The Great Mosque”

“Great, you go for the Mosque we will go to the Plaza” and Steve accepted.

oOo

This. Was. Freedom.

As soon as he escaped his ´guardians´, he tried to put as much distante between him and them. He wanted some time alone and even if at first he was still angry and upset, when he got to look at the city, all that became irrelevant.

Qurtuba was beautiful. The houses were white and brown and the balconies of them had amazing flowers that he had never seen with their arched windows. The streets were full of life with small spots for selling fruits and colourful clothes. He could smell the life in the place. An once in a while he would find some wall with colourful images in mosaics. It was more amazing than he could imagine.

He asked around what he could see and a woman with a red Hijab had told him ´I think you are looking for the great Mosque´. Probably he was, he just didn´t know. It was a perfect destiny since he was about to do his third prayer of the day.

In the way to the Mosque he found a clothes shop where he bought new wears changing his luxurious ones into some modest and loose ones. As he went, he asked for some instructions to get to the sacred building and spend some time talking to passer-by´s. Some told him stories of the city even before the Muslim came. Others told him about what they have been going through and what this city needed. Apparently, a good water system was missing.

Eventually he got there.

The Great Mosque was a lame name for the beauty the building was. Bucky at the sight of his culture felt some proud tears wetting his eyes. As he entered the place, the gardens at the centre of the building flooded his senses with smells of grass and life, sights of strong columns in marble, sounds of birds singing.

He got lost in the forest of columns once truly inside the building, letting himself be swallowed by all their stories and memories. Enjoying the arcs and how they seemed to be a white and terracotta upside-down sea. 

He arrived at one of the praying rooms and took off his shoes before entering leaving them in a corner. As he entered, he noticed the high ceiling ending in a great cupula and empty walls. There in the middle of the room lighted by the only source of light coming through a small window, was a person... kneeling… praying… a woman with deep red clothes.

***Play Song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7NPkrq_Rg0> **

The sight caused curiosity, praying halls were normally more crowded and there was just this woman praying. He got closer to take place next to the woman. The energy had totally changed insed him now, he felt a little of danger and fear. Some sort of unknown things that reminded him of…

He started to kneel beside the woman…

Reminded him of…

“Mai eich piety sy'n dod â heddwch i'ch holl feibion a'ch merched, creawdwr.” He had never heard those words.

“excuse me are you okey?” Bucky asked. A hand grabbed his wrist. The woman looked at him. Red eyes.

“Don’t be afraid”

“what the –“

“Mai agorir y ffyrdd i gwrdd â chi

Mai'r haul yn disgleirio ar dy wyneb

Mai'r glaw yn disgyn yn ysgafn ar eich caeau”

Bucky was trying to pull away from the woman

“What are you doing to me?!”

“Mai'r gwynt bob amser yn chwythu i'ch cefn

A gaf gadw gyda diolchgarwch y cof gwerthfawr am y pethau da mewn bywyd”

Bucky felt a weird energy flowing through his veins from where the woman was holding him. Fear becoming tears started to spill from his eyes.

“Please, stop! What do you want from me?!”

“Mai pob rhodd o'r duwiau yn tyfu yn you

Ac i helpu dod â llawenydd i galonnau pawb wyt ti'n dy garu…” the women stopped. Bucky was sobbing.

“I´m not here to hurt you…” the woman said in hurry whispers. Bucky could feel honesty in her words, he was still really afraid tho trying not to look at her in the eye. Those red eyes that hunt him, “But there´s people that are going to”

The prince finally looked at her in shock from her words. All over her face were figures painted on black. She had brunet redish hair and pale pale skin like ice. It kind of reminded him of…

“Mom?”

“No” She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it on his hand “You need to get out of here fast, they are coming for you”

But Bucky wasn’t listening closely, he was confused and sad. He was angry, curious…

“BUCKY! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!” she screamed.

Then there was darkness.

***Stop Song***

oOo

For the few times he had been at the Mosque, Steve thought this one was the worst. He was really worried about Bucky. He knew the Muslim could take care of himself easily and that he had left on his own will but… what if something happened to him? Steve could never forgive himself.

So now he was checking the place in hurry barefoot step. Checking each prying room he could. Then a scream cought his attention.

SHIT!

He went running to the source of the sound. There, in an empty prying room laid unconscious the rebel prince. Steve went running towards him.  

“Bucky!” Steve picked him up “Oh, My God! Please wake up are, are you hurt? Are you okay?”

Little by little the burnet opened his eyes. Confused eyes looking around the place.

“Steve? Wh- where is she?” Bucky tried to stand up but Steve gently helped him sit properly.

“She?” Steve looked around. There was no one else besides them in the room.

“The – The – the witch…”

“what?” Steve was worrying so much more now, “I´m not following, Bucky”

The brunet pulled his closed hand and opened it in front of Steve. A small bronze artefact with and arrow that was spinning around laid in his palm.

“what is that?” Steve asked

“It´s a compass…”Bucky cheeked the artefact, “but it seems broken”

“I… I think we should get out if here. Everyone is looking for you”

Bucky´s face turned sad

“I´m sorry…”

“it´s okay, we were just worried because we care about you”

“yeah… it was childish from me”

“Let´s go home”

oOo

Back in the palace and after Brock spelling hells at Bucky for being so restless and childish and everything, the prince found himself walking to his bedroom in the companion of the Captain.

“I´m sorr –“

“Stop it” said Steve “I understand you just wanted to see the city”

“well yeah but everyone seems so mad”

“It´s because your father could literally cut the commander´s head off” and Bucky chuckled. Steve counted that as a win, “and we all care about you…” they face each other, “Bucky…”

“Steve?”

The hall was alone and the stone walls were all their company.

Steve looked directly into Bucky´s beautiful eyes.

“I… I care a lot about you…”

Bucky swallowed. Was Steve saying what he wanted him to be saying? He hoped so.

“and today – not just today… everyday since we met – I´m , I´m sorry if I´m being too forward…”

Steve was so fucking nervous, but he just couldn’t take it any longer. Since that night at the party Steve knew it. He was crazy for the prince. Bucky was the only thing that felt right in the world. Steve wanted to hold the prince, he probably wouldn’t be able to ever do it since he was just a poor soldier from the colonies, but he hoped at least Bucky would respect his feelings and maybe… maybe Steve could protect the prince forever.  

“I know you are a prince and I´m just a soldier but I want you to know that…”

Bucky could just think ´please say you love me please say you love me´.

“I love you”

“I love you”

They said at the same time.

“what?”

“what?

“jesus, we are a mess”

“I cant believe us”

“do you love me?”

“Do you love me?”

“Stop saying what I say!”

“you are saying what I say!”

“just fucking kiss me already!”

And without even realising it, they were kissing. All mess at the mosque forgotten. Every problem solved. The equation was completed and y was equals x. their paths felt intertwined and they led them here. Right here. Them, kissing in an empty hall in a palace. Who would have known a prince from so far away would end up falling in love with a soldier from the other side of the world? The stars were laughing in the distance.

A cough caught their attention.

Steve almost felt how his head was being cut off by the emperor for kissing his son. They jumped apart.

Natasha was unimpressed about the sight. About damn time.

“Sorry for interrupting but Bucky should see this” The serious tone from the assassin told them it was really important.

oOo

“what is that?” Bucky was in horror.

From one of the palace´s windows, in the distance, a wall of dark smoke painted the blue sky in terror and death.

“that” Natasha said “is the great Mosque on fire, the same place Steve found you just an hour ago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:   
> after a lot of chaos in Al- Andalus, a fugitive prince who´s family had been killed back at Damasco (empire´s capital) came to spain aroud the year 844. he was the one who took matters in his hands and made of Qurtuba one of the greatest cities of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> FACT OF THE DAY :  
> This story happens in 738 AD in the city of Qurtuba (known now a days as Cordoba). 12 years after the Muslims took over Spain and Portugal in 711 after these lands were all chaos under the government of the Visigoths.The name given to this lands were Hispania or Al-Andalus. The Muslim Empire lasted until the !400´s in these lands until the Catholic Kings took the power.  
> Also the Song used in this chapter is Sous Les Draps from the movie Mr. Nobody. Great Movie, Great Music.


End file.
